Multi-speed transmissions in automotive vehicles provide operating efficiency and smooth feel in shifting events. Multiple planetary gear sets have been utilized to provide eight or more forward speed ratios with relatively efficient packaging due to the compact nature of planetary gear sets. A number of selectively engagable torque-transmitting mechanisms are controlled to interconnect different members of the planetary gear sets with one another, with the transmission casing, or sometimes with the transmission input or output member to achieve the various speed ratios. Efficient packaging of the torque-transmitting mechanisms helps to minimize the overall dimensions of the transmission, potentially allowing its use in more vehicle platforms, reducing weight, and minimizing manufacturing complexity. Additionally, the transmission must be arranged relative to the engine or other power plant to provide driving torque to the vehicle wheels.